The GX Games
by Lord Shockwave
Summary: When you mix the Hunger Games with Duel monsters. The GX Games. The 16-year old Josh Harris of District 11 is forced into the arena with his deck to fight until the death. Who will win the GX Games.
1. Introduction

**This is a new story of mine, combining The Hunger Games with Yu-Gi-Oh GX. The story will feature original characters and original characters.**

**About this story. The 12 districts of Panem decide to make a special Hunger Games featuring the Duel Monsters Game that has become very popular. Forcing 24 tributes into the arena with their decks and forcing them to duel, everyone's life points starts at 8000 when it reaches 0 the duelist will instantly die. And here are the rules, so to not confuse anyone.**

**Rules: Each duelist starts in the Games with 8000 life points. When you lose a duel and your life points become 0 you instantly die. When you win a duel your life points will remain the same and don't go back to 8000, for example when you win with 3000 life points left, you keep those life points during your next duel and they won't go higher except when your in a duel and you use a card that can increase your life points.**

**The tributes duel disk have a cord which can connect to another duel disk. Forcing both players to duel.**

**The arena is divided into different sections. Like Ocean, Wasteland, **

**In this prologue I will enlist a few characters.**

Name: Josh Harris

Age: 16

Appearance: Tanned skin, black hair and average size.

Personality: Josh is kind-hearted and almost similar to Yugi. Believing in his deck to the bitter end. Josh relies on mostly hope to win a duel.

Role: Josh is the main protagonist of the story.

Deck: Josh uses a Spellcaster deck mostly focused on summoning Dark Magician and its other various cards.

Deck Name: **Thousand Yrs. Of Memories**.

Name: Thomas Quantum

Age: 17

Appearance: Average size, dark-blonde hair and a small beginning beard.

Personality: Thomas is a cold and doesn't reveal much of himself. He believes in destiny and is almost very similar to Sartorius.

Role: Thomas is an anti-hero.

Deck: Thomas uses an Arcana Force deck. Reflecting his belief in destiny.

Deck Name: **Spiral of Destiny**.

Name: Jonathan Long

Age: 15

Appearance: Long, ruffled black hair and a beginning beard.

Personality: Jonathan thinks of himself as a master duelist and is very snobbish. He works alongside the other Career tributes to show his strength.

Role: Jonathan acts as a minor antagonist.

Deck: Jonathan plays with an Ancient Gear deck focused on summoning Ancient Gear Golem, that alongside various other Machine Cards.

Deck Name: **Ancient Assault**.

Alicia Reyes

Age: 16

Appearance: A very slender body with red hair. Brown eyes and not to tall.

Personality: Alicia is cruel and sadistic and also vain and self-centered. Doing everything for herself.

Role: Alicia acts as a supporting antagonist, but she is not acquainted with the other antagonists.

Deck: Alicia plays with a Vampire deck filled with Zombie type monsters and supporting spells and traps.

Deck Name: **Vampire Slaughter**.

Name: Derek Merros

Age: 14

Appearance: Light blond hair, tall and well-built.

Personality: Todd is very confident in himself, but is not snobbish like the others. Although he believes his deck and abilities are the best.

Role: Derek is an antagonist, a supporting one.

Deck: Derek plays with a Dragon deck and more specifically the Red-Eyes Black Dragon and its various other cards.

Deck Name: **Dragon Destruction**.

Name: Janina Karin

Age: 16

Appearance: Dark long hair, average size and very slender.

Personality: Janina is cute and lovable and shows her feelings to others a lot. She has a crush on the main character of the story.

Role: Yet unknown.

Deck: Janina plays with an Amazons deck. Focusing on dealing damage to her opponent as much as possible. Most of her monsters are female.

Deck Name: **Unbeatable Tribe**.

Name: Alistair Metrovich

Age: 17

Appearance: Bald, average size and a beard.

Personality: Unlike other career tributes Alistair believes more in his deck and relies less on trickery like the others.

Role: Supporting character.

Deck: Alistair plays with a Cyber Dragon Deck. Focused on summoning Cyber End Dragon and dealing as much damage.

Deck Name: **Triple Cyber Strike**.

Name: Kathryn Lyric

Age: 13

Appearance: Small, with shoulder length blond hair and very slender.

Personality: Kathryn has little self-esteem and blames the others for it. She duels however fair.

Role: Yet unknown

Deck: Kathryn plays with an Insect Deck with her key card being Insect Queen and keeping her opponents from attacking using Insect Barrier.

Deck Name: **Insect Lockdown**.

Name: Chris Stark

Age: 16

Appearance: Tall, tanned skin and black curly hair.

Personality: Chris is a confident duelist, but also has a high dunk of himself. He still treats his opponents with respect.

Role: Yet unknown.

Deck: Chris plays with a Control / Lockdown deck. Using cards like Solemn Wishes to increase his life points and use various effects to make his opponents movements useless.

Deck Name: **Immovable Force**.

Name: Mary Darling

Age: 17

Appearance: Average height, a bit sturdy and shoulder-length blonde hair.

Personality: Sweet and reliable and doesn't want to hurt anyone.

Role: Yet unknown.

Deck: Mary plays with a Shinato Deck. Focusing on summoning Shinato, King of a Higher Plane. And various other cards.

Deck Name: **Creation Time**.

Name: Raymond Carnage

Age: 17

Appearance: Tall, with long dark hair and mostly a vicious smile on his lips.

Personality: Raymond is a cruel and self-centered duelist. He is brute and has no regard for others.

Role: Possibly the main antagonist.

Deck: Raymond plays with a Fiend deck. Consisted of many Dark monsters to swarm the field.

Deck Name: **Dark Annihilation**.


	2. Chapter 1: The Reaping

_The GX Games_

**If you read the prologue you know what I mean. Dedicated to a good friend of mine. We start in District 11 at the day of the reaping.**

**Oh and btw I made some changes about decks and stuff. You will see soon.**

16 year old Josh Harris walked trough the streets of District 11.

The place was being set up for the reaping. Josh hated the Hunger Games, and his parents even more. Being only child, your parents would do anything to prevent you from getting into the games.

He held his deck of cards closely in the pocket of my jacket. Close to his heart.

His deck was the only possession he never took out of his sight. The only thing that made him believe in something good. Josh thought _if the games ever pick me. My deck will show them the true heart of the cards_.

Josh went into his house and made himself ready. His name was now 30 times in jar to say it like that. And then when it was time, he along with his parents went to the reaping.

Josh just like any other hated the reaping. Another way to torture innocent people and children who did nothing wrong. All because so the districts won't try to stand up against the Capitol.

Josh entered himself. And then went to stand with the other guys that had to volunteer.

**Switching to Josh's P.O.V.**

I stood among the other boys who had no other choice but to volunteer for the Hunger Games.

And I heard that this year duel monsters would be involved. They called it a special "GX Games" and I suppose if I get picked here I might make a chance.

Still I hope it won't be me.

The mayor of District 11 spoke trough the mike and said "glad your all arrived. Now without further ado, the one who will be picking the tributes has arrived. So now let me introduce you proudly to the new head game maker of the Hunger Games, Dr. Vellian Crowler."

_No, Not him, crap _all these words where going trough my head after my ears heard that name. Vellian Crowler, I remember him so well. When I was 14 and they began teaching duel monsters at school. He was my teacher.

He hated me, that was clear. And I hated him to. And now he was the head game maker. Even more bad.

"Happy Hunger Games everyone. Today I will pick the courageous young man and woman to represent them in the 76th Hunger Games known as the GX Games. First I will choose the lucky young man" Crowler said.

I saw his eyes where focused on me. Looking at me with a disgustful look on his face, he always did that. Oh and he called me slacker.

Crowler let his hand into the jar stocked with name papers. And he just quickly grabbed a piece of paper and loudly read the name on it.

"Josh Harris" Crowler yelled trough the mike.

And just like that everything went in slow motion for me. And a millions things went trough my head right now. How did my suddenly got picked when Crowler drew it, and of course the tearful sight of my parents watching.

I walked out of the group and to the stage. All the way I looked at Crowler who looked like he was about to burst into a maniacal laugh. I walked up the stage and Crowler extended his hand I shook it, I didn't make eye contact and just waited.

I remained silent as the female tribute was picked. A 13-year old girl names Erica. She silently walked on the stage and she grabbed hold of my hand as a sign of respect.

**A few minutes later. As they are boarding the train…**

The goodbye to my parents was so painful I rather not talk about it.

I boarded the train with Erica. With who I had not spoken yet. As we sat in our fancy cabins, she decided to start a conversation "so what kind of deck do you use" I decided to show her my deck to not make the conversation anymore awkward.

I pulled my deck out of my pocket with on top my Dark Magician. I gave it to her and she looked it trough.

"You have a good deck. Better then mine" she said to me. I chuckled and said "It can't be that bad" she smiled back at me.

"Would you mind looking out for it a little while. I have some things to do" I said. She nodded and said "sure, be glad to." Josh smiled at her and walked out of the cabin right trough the place where the head Game maker was supposed to sit.

When I saw Vellian Crowler sitting there I instantly said "I could never have been picked that easily. You rigged it" Crowler stood up and looked at me.

"Even if that's true nobody will believe you slacker" he said to me.

I pointed to him and said "what have I ever done to you, what did I to you to get me into this position" I asked him.

"Well you worthless slacker, you beating and humiliating me in a duel during your school time didn't help very good with this now did it" he said to me in a sarcastic tone.

I had the nerve to punch him in the face right now. But I have to hold myself back, punching will make the things go from bad to worse. "It's not my fault if you can't take your loss. Don't blame me if I had faith in my deck and you lost because you didn't. You leave my parents heartbroken and allow Erica's parents to suffer just because you can't stand losing to one person. That's low, even for you Crowler."

I left the cabin and returned to my own. Not looking back.

**Next chapter, parade and first training. Stay put..**


	3. Chapter 2: Parade and Discovery

**Second official chapter. So now see the parade, how will Josh and Erica handle everything. And how are the other tributes. See it in the second chapter of the GX Games.**

The second the train came in sight of the Capitol, the citizens yelled at the District 11 tributes. Out of happiness that they had arrived.

Josh and Erica talked a lot and they seemed to have warmed up to each other. They talked a lot and exchanged many deck recipes. Although Joshua kept his own Magician deck. He had it for so long, it contained many memories.

So that's why he called it **A Thousand Yrs. Of Memories**.

As the train road trough the Capitol Josh looked at the faces of the citizens. All exited to meet the new tributes for these special Hunger Games. Josh looked at Erica, she was only 13, her hair was just as black as his, only longer. Her skin was just as tanned as his and she was a bit shorter. Just another innocent person forced to compete in these games.

After they went of the train. They had to go and meet there stylists.

**About 2 hours later…**

Their stylist Ross said this.

"In event of the GX Games. You will represent your most rarest card" he said to both them. Josh grabbed his deck and took out his rarest card. The Dark Magician.

"Looks like a wise choice Josh, and you girl?" Ross asked her. With a shaking hand Erica picked a card from her deck and showed it to Ross.

It was Dark Magician Girl.

"Well it looks like we have a magical duo" Ross said smiling to them.

**Parade begins….**

Josh and Erica where in there chariot and dressed as Dark Magician, and Dark Magician Girl.

"Very beautiful, now make the best of it" Ross said to them and winked.

Josh considered Ross a good friend. He wasn't some stuck up Capitol citizen and that was something Josh could appreciate.

Josh looked around to the other tributes.

He saw one who was dressed like a Dark World monster. He could see he was from District 5, and he saw another one in a parade car which was dressed like the Insect Queen.

Three cars before him took Josh by surprise. The boy wore a black armor, with wings and a big sharp knife at the end of his right hand. He was from District 8.

The parade went over smoothly. Josh and Erica where holding their hands and picking up the roses that where thrown at them. After a speech from President Snow they stepped of the parade car and went to stand with the other tributes.

Josh walked directly over to the boy from District 8. He took of his helmet and revealed his dark blonde hair, he was about 17 Josh guessed. Josh extended his hand "hello there I'm Josh Harris and you are?" he asked.

The boy looked up and said without shaking Josh's hand "Thomas Quantum and you are from District 11 right" Josh nodded and said "yes I am" Thomas stepped forward and looked right at Josh.

"Then let me say this 11. You better stay away from me, if you what is good for you" he said and walked away not looking back.

Josh looked shocked.

Another girl came walking towards him. She looked very fit and her hair was long and brown, and her smile very pretty. "Sorry about Thomas, he has something against you guys from District 11, my name is Janina by the way" she said.

"Nice to meet you I'm Josh. And that over there is my district partner Erica. Do you know why he hates my district?" Josh asked her. Janina held up her shoulders and just said "I don't know it just started about 2 years ago. I don't know the reason why and we are from the same District" she walked away.

From that moment on Josh was curious of why Thomas hated his district.

**The next day…**

Josh was up early in the training center.

He looked around and got to know some of the tributes names. He already knew Thomas and Janina, and he also got to know Jonathan, Alicia, Derek, Alistair and Raymond.

Josh was still curious about Thomas Quantum. How could he hate District 11 so much. Janina his district partner didn't know about anything. Josh asked it to himself.

The training they had been going trough was simple and not very much. Just draw practice and thinking of useful strategies. Something Josh had done lots of times before.

The training came to an end to. And Josh walked to Thomas as he left.

"Listen pal I want to know what you have against my District, for as far as I know we did nothing to you" Josh said. Thomas looked at him and said "you don't how much pain your district cost me. Tell me is everything in 11 a murderer?" he asked.

This made Josh furious.

"Murderers, we only do that to stay alive in these games. Can you blame us, now what did we do to make you hate us" Josh yelled at him.

Thomas sighed and said "your district took away everything I held so dear" he walked away. Leaving Josh confused once again.

**A few hours later….**

Josh decided to take action.

When he was sure that Thomas and Janina where eating with their stylists and accompanists, he crept trough their living halls and went straight to Thomas' room.

The room was practically the same as the one from Josh.

He looked trough his drawers. In the first he found nothing but his deck, which Josh decided he could better let be. In the second drawers where what looked like letters. Silently he grabbed one opened it and read it.

_Dear Thomas,_

_Today at the training I learned to throw better then ever. But my mind was with you all the time._

_I can't wait to see you again when you come to my district again. I hope you take me to dance once again._

_I miss you and will wait for you for always._

_Kisses from…_

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING" Thomas yelled and Josh stood up in shock and didn't read the last sentence.

"Why are you reading my letter?" he asked angrily.

Josh stuttered "uhh…uhh… I wanted to know why you hated…who are these letters from anyway?" he asked.

Thomas sighed and took the letter from Josh's hand. "They are from my girlfriend."

Josh nodded.

"No wait let me state that better. My "dead" girlfriend" he said with an angered expression on his face.

Josh stood shocked "dead?" he asked.

"Yes," Thomas said "your district murdered her."

**Look out for the next…**


	4. Chapter 3: A Beginning Rivalry

**Third chapter. Let's see Thomas' confession about his girlfriend.**

Josh stood in shock as Thomas passed him and sat on his bed.

"My district. How is that possible, my district are good people who did nothing wrong" Josh said to him. Thomas looked at the letter before looking at Josh with an angered expression. "I'm sure they. But murdering my girlfriend certainly didn't help me to think they are good people" he said.

"Who was you girlfriend?" Josh asked.

Thomas said "did you remember the 74th Hunger Games. Think about it, who did the people of your district kill" Josh began to think.

He knew the two people very well. Tresh was a good friend of him…and Rue, well he didn't want to talk about that. Then he thought and kept thinking of who Thomas meant. And then, remembering very well who Tresh followed. He got it.

"Clove" Josh said shocked.

Thomas just nodded. "She was your girlfriend?" he asked. Thomas nodded again "yes she was. By now we would be four years together, but your apparent good friend, or so I think he was, Tresh murdered her" he told him.

"He killed her because of Rue" Josh said in defense. Thomas stood up and walked before Josh "He killed the wrong one, Marvel murdered her, not Clove" Thomas said in his own defense. "She talked about her death, I can assume Tresh took that as a sign she killed Rue" Josh said.

Thomas sighed and said "I don't care for what reason it happened. The point is that it did happen, the love of my life is that because of your good friend. So your district is responsible for the death of my beloved girlfriend" he turned his back on Josh.

"Yes Tresh was a good friend of mine. And I'm sorry for what he did even if it was wrong or not. But don't blame my district for her death. Blame the Capitol, blame president Snow. But not me and my district" Josh said to him.

Thomas turned his head back to him. "Why do you think I wanted to be here. Maybe my death is set in stone. But before I go I will take you and your girlfriend down" he said. "She is not my girlfriend" Josh in defense.

"Whatever. Listen 11, when we are in the arena I will take you down the second I find you. And until that you better start not to get in my way and try to make Tresh look innocent in my eyes. Do that and I might keep you alive a little longer you understand. Now get out" he said.

Without saying a word. Josh turned around and walked out of the room.

**The next day….**

Josh was practicing in the training room when a few other tributes came his way.

He knew one of them by now. Raymond Carnage, a ruthless duelist only wanting to win. "Hello there 11, I have an offer to make you" he said.

Josh looked at him and saw the District 2 girl Alicia and the District 1 boy Jonathan standing next to him. "We heard you got into a fight with Thomas from 8, and you totally nailed him I heard. Would you like to join my team?" he asked.

Josh nodded no. "No thanks. You will take me out when I get of no use to you. So the answer is no" Josh said and he walked away from them.

He saw Thomas walking into the training center. He looked at Josh but said nothing. The next person to say something was the game maker Crowler.

"Greetings everyone, I hope you will enjoy your week of training for the games. And now I will show everyone footage of the 74th Hunger Games. Enjoy it everyone" and Crowler activates the footage.

And on the footage Josh saw the scene where his good friend Tresh defeats and kills Clove. And after that footage is done it is played again. Now why would Crowler play that again Josh thought.

He looked at Thomas and saw him desperately trying to turn his head away from the screen. Now wanting to see the image of his girlfriend getting killed.

Josh knew by now Crowler used the footage to bully Thomas, he knew about it. He knew about Thomas' unending love for that girl.

"Hey Thomas nice footage right" Alicia, the District 2 girl yelled to him. Thomas held his head down and ran out of the training center.

Josh saw Crowler smile and he walked his way. "Are you this sick Crowler. You know how much that must hurt for him. You already bullies us enough by putting us here, isn't that enough. Or do you need to remind Thomas of the way that his girlfriend died. If I get out of these games alive, then you can be damn sure that I will take you down" Josh said to Crowler before walking away.

**Read and review and thanks for your time.**


End file.
